Starlight and Impossible Dreams
by Stephaniee.Michellee.xo
Summary: It is the summer before sixth year and Hermione is left alone at her house while her parents go on a business trip. She invites Ron to stay with her all summer. Ron loves Hermione. Hermione loves Ron. They are both completely oblivious to each others feelings. Come find out if they ever get a clue. Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

Ron's pov

I sat there watching the sunrise. I know what your thinking. What the bloody hell are you doing up? I'm thinkin it myself. The truth is I don't have a blasted idea why I'm awake at five a.m. ... I guess you could say that I'm a little excited. Today is the day I floo to Hermione's for the whole summer. It's only been two weeks since I saw her last but I miss the hell out of her. Maybe it's time I tell her how I feel; how much I fancy her. You and I both know that I'm just gunna come back here with my tail between my legs like the stupid git I am when anything involving feelings is involved but a bloke can dream. I just can't handle all that mushy gushy stuff. Anyway I'm supposed to leave tomorrow.. Well technically today at eleven. I should be sleeping but there's not a chance in hell of me being able to even lay down, let alone fall asleep with the state my mind is in. My bloody heart is beating a mile a minute, so here I am sitting outside watching the bloody sunrise. Oh god please let eleven o'clock come soon. There are plenty of personality traits that I, Ron Weasley possess, patience is not one of them.

Hermione's POV

I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. Five in the morning? Really?  
I'd been tossing and turning for the last hour. My brain just wouldn't turn off, I was too excited. Not even reading could calm me down, which is saying something cause that has always worked in the past. I had never had to prepare for my best friend; the boy I was secretly in love with, staying with me by myself for a whole summer before though.  
I rolled out of bed, settling on the fact that I just wasn't going to be sleeping until after I saw Ron. If I wasn't going to get my rest I might as well make sure the house is ready for his stay.

My parents had a dentist conference in Ireland for three weeks and decided to make a vacation out of it. I didn't really want to spend three weeks in a hotel room while they went to there conference for eight or more hours a day, I had convinced them that I was old enough to stay behind by myself. They agreed, but with one condition, a friend had to come and stay with me so that i wasn't alone and I checked in every night. I was so excited but not at all surprised. My parents had always thought of me as mature for my age and trusted me not to be wild and crazy, that just wasn't my style. It was my dad who demanded I not be completely alone in the house, I am his little girl after all. I don't know how I convinced them to let Ron be the friend that came to stay with me. I appealed to my dads overprotective side and pleaded the case that Ron was big and strong and could protect me if anything were to happen. I left out the part where I am head over heels for him, naturally. No need to worry dad over something that will never happen. Ron obviously thinks of me as his best friend and that's it. Which is fine with me, well it will have to be fine, I will take what I can get from him, any kind of love is fine with me. Convinced? Yeah me neither!

I looked down at the sponge I was scrubbing the kitchen counter with, it looked squished beyond recognition. Alright Hermione pay attention, I think the whole house is sparkling now. I walked once through the entire downstairs. Yep. It looked impeccable, like he would even notice. I checked my watch. Wow seven thirty already. I ran upstairs to get myself ready now that the house was ready for him, somehow I thought it would take a lot more prep work to get me ready than it would the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV

Eight o'clock? Bloody hell this was taking forever.

Well I still have two hours so I might as well take an extra long shower. Gotta smell nice for Hermione. Errr.. I mean or me. Yeah that's what I meant.

As the water poured down my chest I couldn't help but let my mind drift to Hermione. I missed her. There's no other way to explain what I was feeling the last couple weeks, a part of me was missing. Geez Ron you sound like a bloody pansy. That's it I need to tell Hermione how I feel this summer so I can stop acting like such a git and talking to myself. If I don't get it out in the open ill surely go insane. Literally.

I hopped out of the shower and went to go get some clothes on.

Walking into the kitchen I pulled out a chair and said "hi mum".

She jumped five feet in the air. "Ron! What are you doing awake? It's not even nine yet?! And you scared me half to death!" She yelped in one breath.

"Sorry bout that ma. I couldn't sleep. Plus I need to be up cause I leave at ten. Remember?" He explained.

"Oh right. Sorry dear. It must have slipped my mind" mrs Weasley said as she winked at Ron. "So are you all packed"

"Yup" Ron chirped.

"My goodness. Your awake and all organized. Either your growing up or you should go see Hermione more often." She replied.

Ron ears tinted pink at her remark.

"Can I help with breakfast mum?" He asked, trying to steer her on to a different topic.

"Oh no don't be silly, you just sit and relax." She insisted

"Great I can just sit here and thinking about Hermione." He muttered.

"What was that dear?" She asked.

"Oh nothin mum." He answered as he walked in to the sitting room.

Next thing he knew his mum was shaking him awake.

"Ron you better hurry up and eat its nine thirty." Mrs Weasley said.

Oh geez. Why didn't I sleep last night. I'm gunna fall asleep on Hermione when she's trying to visit with me.

He ran into the kitchen, scarfed down some bacon and eggs, and booked it up the stairs to grap his trunk.

I can't wait until I can use magic outside of school, this thing is bloody heavy he thought as he dragged the trunk down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs he glanced at his watch nine forty five.

He couldn't wait any longer. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't mind him being a little early. He headed towards the fireplace. 444

Hermione's POV

I'm not usually the type of girl that cares what she looks like. I'm the bookworm, and I am okay with that. But I just wanted to look nice for Ron, maybe make him see me differently. So here I stand two hours later, hair done up in a high ponytail because it was boiling outside and a little eyeliner and mascara on with a touch of dark lipgloss over my lips, staring at my closet. Why don't I own anything cute?

Cute? What is wrong with you Hermione ! I don't care about cute.. but Ron is cute.. Ugh focus! Okay hmm...

I finally landed on a black tank top with a lace back and some white shorts.

I was just about to put them on when I heard Ron's voice downstairs. Crap I'm still in my towel.


	3. Chapter 3

July 4th

Ron's POV

I grabbed some flu powder mumbled off Hermione's address and next thing I knew I was staring at her living room couch.

I stepped out of the fireplace. She wasn't anywhere in site. I hope she didn't run out to get something last minute.

"Hermione!" I yelled as I made my way around the corner and to the stairs.

Well she didn't answer me so maybe she was upstairs. I took the steps two at a time, eager to see her. I jumped up on the top stair and knocked right in to something. Grabbing the railing I just barely stopped myself from tumbling down the stairs.

I looked around to see what I could have possibly run into. Nothing was there. Just then I heard a muffled ouch. Looking down I saw Hermione sprawled on the floor with a tiny towel wrapped around her, barely covering her body at all.

Oh my god she's nearly naked. Wow she's beautiful. Focus Ron! Stop being a git, if you had been on time like any normal person you wouldn't be putting her in this uncomfortable situation.

Hermione cleared her throat and I realized I had been staring at her legs. My ears burned red along with my cheeks as I raised my eyes up to her own beautiful brown orbs.

" sorry" I managed to cough out.

" what for?" Hermione questioned looking perplexed.

"For being early" .. Amongst other things I continued silently.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm so glad your here. Could you um ? Help me up?" She asked, sticking her hand out.

I grabbed her hand and an electric shock went through me. Ouch. Weird. I pulled her back on to her feet.

" why don't you umm get dressed and ill meet you downstairs. Yeah?" I asked.

" sure Ron. Sounds great!" She exclaimed. Then she hopped up on her tiptoes kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "It's really good to see you. I missed you."

I watched her retreat into what I could only assume was her room. She kissed me. Well that's a good start I thought as I reached up to feel my cheek. I made my way downstairs to wait for her.

Hermione's POV

I closed my bedroom door and slowly slid down the door. Oh my god! That was so embarrassing! I'm not even wearing any clothes. And I kissed him on the cheek?! What has gotten in to me. He probably thinks I've gone completely mental.

Alright Hermione get up! I picked myself up off the floor and grabbed my clothes and pulled them on. With one last quick check in the mirror I pulled open my bedroom door. Time to face the embarrassment head on. I made it down the stairs and walked towards the living room. No Ron? Hmm .. Maybe he took one look at me and left. Pull yourself together Hermione just because he doesn't like you, like you like him doesn't mean he's not still your best friend. Then I heard something crash to the floor in the kitchen. Of course. Ron and food were inseparable.

I ran to the kitchen to see Ron leaning over a broken plate with chicken everywhere. He was still trying to eat the chicken laying in the broken pieces on the floor. Oh geez he was gunna hurt himself.

"Stop" I screamed.

He jumped placed his hand on the floor full of broken ceramic plate and looked up at me with a terrified expression.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" he choked out.

"Oh it's just a plate, don't worry" I explained.

He looked flabbergasted. As he stood up I looked at the floor and saw some dripping red, I followed it up to his hand where I saw a big gash.

"Oh Ron your bleeding! Come here" I said grabbing him by the wrist. Feeling that same strange jolt of electricity as before upstairs.

I grabbed a cloth and but pressure on his hand while I pulled him in to the loo off the kitchen. Which was more like a closet with a toilet and a sink.

"Alright, now sit down on the toilet cover and give me your hand" I instructed him.

I turned on the water to rinse it and placed his hand underneath it.

He winced.

"Oh your fine. You big baby"

"Hey! Mione! It bloody hurts!"

Mione? Hmm I like it. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I smirked at him.

Now that the water had washed away most of the blood I could tell it wasn't as bad as I thought. Just a bandage and he'd be good to go. I dried him off, grabbed a bandaid from the medicine cabinet and placed it on his palm.

"Ok. Your good to go. So how bout we go out and get some food. I'll treat you to something called fast food. You'll love it, I'm sure" she said.

She turned to walk out of the bathroom but Ron grabbed her arm and spun her back around. She knocked into his chest realizing he'd already stood up. She inhaled his scent. God he smelled so good. It wasn't any bottled kind of smell, it was just totally and completely Ron.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered " I missed you too, and thanks".

He then kissed her on the top of her head and scooted past her, toward the front door.

"You comin?" He yelled from the other room.

Hermione brought herself out of her daze, yelled back "yep!" And walked out to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

July 4th

Hermione's POV

I stood there as Ron stared up in awe at the menus of McDonald's. now be nice. He's never been there before.

"Ron?" I asked.

He turned to me with a look of total confusion.

"You have to pick something" I explained, stifling a giggle.

"Oh" he said as his cheeks tinted pink. "Umm, order for me?"

"Alright, you go find us some seats ok?"

He nodded his head as he stalked off.

I just ordered some burgers and fries and started walking in the direction he went. As I turned the corner I saw him, but he wasn't alone. He was surrounded my 4 other girls. I stopped in my tracks. Maybe I should leave him alone. I'm sure he didn't want me intruding. Just as I was about to turn around Ron spotted me. He had such a wide grin on his face that I couldn't help but return it. He bolted up and towards me.

"You have to save me! They won't bloody leave me alone. I even tried lying to them and sayin I was waiting for my girlfriend. Help?" He whispered frantically.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked hopefully.

"I dunno. Could you umm pretend to be the girlfriend? You don't have to kiss me just hold my hand?" He asked holding it out.

I couldn't answer. I just placed my free hand in his. There goes that electric current thing again. Geez! I'd ask Ron if it wouldn't embarrass the heck out of me.

He pulled me over to the table he was at previously.

"As you can see my girlfriend has arrived." He said pulling my hand up with his and kissing the back of it.

Oh. He was trying to kill me for sure.

I completely missed what else he said to them cause I was too focused on our close proximity, I heard the tail end of his explanation as he said ".. So have a good day ladies."

We were just about in the clear when I heard the blonde with too tight clothing on say " hey! Hold on. How do we really know that's your girlfriend. I mean look at her and then look at you? Your obviously out of her league."

She was right. I already knew that but hearing it out loud broke my heart.

Next thing I knew Ron was dropping my hand. Yep great he finally realized that I'm repulsing. The scene I was now looking at shocked me though. Ron's face was red, but not from embarrassment. That was anger. I knew that face all too well.

"How dare you?!" He seethed. "What and you think your in my league? You disgust me. If anything Hermione is out of my league. She is ten thousand times the woman that you will ever be and she doesn't need all that disgusting crap to feel good about herself because she is beautiful on the inside and outside. Something that you will never be."

He turned back to me and said "come on love, lets get outta here".

He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to the other side of the restaurant.

As we sat down I turned to him and said "Ron you didn't have to defend me like that to those girls. I know I'm not pretty like they are."

He sat staring at me disbelieve covered his face. "Hermione. I meant every fucking word I said. Sorry but that curse word needed to be said to show you how much I mean it." I sat there completely shocked.

What happened to my best friend? Who was this new guy sitting in front of me.

"You don't see yourself very clearly" he whispered as he shook his head.

Ron's POV

I watched her slowly pick at her food as her cheeks blushed that pink colour that I loved. I couldn't fathom how she didn't see that she was so much better than those girls. It would be my mission for her to see herself through my eyes by the end of summer.

I'd already scarfed down the food from this mc something or others and was waiting for her to finish. Watching her eat was fascinating. I know I sound like a tool but it was. Where I just threw things in my mouth she ate so politely and slowly it was almost as if she was apologizing to the food individually for eating it.

I noticed she wasn't eating anymore.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded her head at me. She was being awfully quiet for Hermione. Where was my best friend? She came around the table and I grabbed her hand. She looked up shocked. Realizing I needed an excuse I said "they might still be looking".

"Oh" she said with a frown on her face.

"Come here" I said, pulling her in for a hug. "You feelin ok mione?" I felt her shake her head yes. I'd have to ask her to tell me what was bothering her when we got back to her house. I wouldn't push though. I was determined not to fight this summer and I wasn't about to start a row when I was trying to get her to fall for me.

We were about half way home when she turned to me and said " you know I'm pretty sure those girls aren't around anymore, you don't have to keep holding my hand".

"And what if I want to?" I spit out. Oh bloody hell she's gunna freak out and let go now. Way to go you stupid git!

But she didn't, she just said oh. So I squeezed her hand and pulled her along. There's no way to deny how ridiculous my grin looked at this point in time.


	5. Chapter 5

July 4th

Hermione's POV

By the time we got back from lunch I was so tired that I decided we should just have a relaxing evening so we ended up sitting on the love seat and talking. You'd be surprised how much had happened to each of us in two weeks.

Watching Ron talk about his family was fascinating. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about them made Hermione wish she could be a part of a big family.

"And then he had to walk around for two days with only one eyebrow" Ron finished, cracking up at the twins and their inventions.

I couldn't help but giggle, he was so adorable.

"So" he said leaning towards me.

"So?" I replied back.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I retorted.

"Hermione!"

"Yes Ron?"

"Well I've told you all about my brief yet too long time at home. It's your turn now, do you have any friends here you caught up with? Or did you do anything interesting?"

" err ummm how bout we play some chess" I asked, desperately trying to avoid the subject. Ron did not need to know how boring I was.

The truth was no matter where I went if Ron and Harry weren't there I was still that same old Hermione who everyone thought was a loser and no one liked. No matter how many years had gone by since I had entered the wizarding world I couldn't shake those feelings of people laughing at me everywhere I went. I was still that insecure little girl, today at McDonald's just proved that. Those girls were right. I could never be with someone like Ron. It fathomed me that he was even sitting beside me right now. My thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Hermione? Hello? Anybody home?"

"Yeah I'm here" I answered, not wanting to ignore him but not really wanting to let him in either. Time for Hermione to put on a fake smile and fool Ron into thinking I was ok.

"You ok ?" He asked hands still on my shoulders from when he shook me back to reality.

"Yep. I'm fine. Great actually. Why wouldn't I be? You want a drink?" I asked as I bounded into the kitchen.

"No I don't want a bloody drink!" Ron yelled at me.

"Ok then? You don't have to have one."

"Hermione!" He yelled again, making me jump out of my skin. What was his problem.

"I don't want to play chess or tell you about my horribly miserable summer without you or have a bloody drink! I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you"

"Nothing is wrong with me Ronald!"

"Oh yes there is!"

"Fine! If your so adamant that something is wrong with me by all means go ahead tell me what you think is wrong with me. Don't hold back. Tell me exactly what the hell you are thinking."

"I love you!"

"See. Wow Ron ... Wait what?"

"I said that I bloody love you. That's what's on my mind. You asked me to tell you exactly what was on my mind. That is what is on it. You. All day. Everyday. I love you."

"Your being ridiculous Ron, you can't love me!"

"Well I do and your not gunna change my mind or talk me out of it. I've felt this way for too long" he said with a smile stretching across his whole face.

I slowly walked towards him. When I reached him I pulled him into a hug and replied " I wouldn't dream of it, I love you too, you stupid git".

"Brilliant" I heard him whisper into my hair.

"So you gunna actually tell me what's bothering you?"

I guess he deserved that much so I pulled him back to the couch and we sat and talked all about the bullying I had I deal with when I went to muggle school and how I could never meet any friends during the summers because those same people still hated me for no reason. Then I got into the fact that those girls at McDonald's were people I used to go to school with, and that one girl who had said those mean things about me had been the leader in all my verbal attacks at school.

We talked and talked for hours until it was dark outside and I found myself struggling to stay awake.

Ron's POV.

I watched Hermione's eyelids droop closed mid sentence as she slipped into dreamland. I can't believe I actually got her to open up to me and that I told her I loved her. The best thing was that she trusted me enough to tell me all these insecurities and worries that she had, but the best and most memorable part of my evening was hearing those three words fall from her mouth. Hermione Granger loved me. ME! I was the luckiest bloke alive!

She'd been dozing a good twenty minutes. She couldn't sleep on the couch, but she looked so much like an angel that I didn't want to wake her up, so I gently lifted her in to my arms and headed for the stairway.

When I reached her room I turned the knob on the door and walked her to her bed, setting her down on her bed I moved to step away and head off to my own room when she fisted my tshirt and whispered with her eyes closed "Ron".

"Ya?" I asked.

"Don't leave me" she said frantically.

"Never" I replied as she pulled me on to her bed.

I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her and felt her body relax into me and I listened to her slow even breaths as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

July 5th

Hermione's POV

My pillow was boiling hot. I tried to grab it to flip the pillow on to the colder side, but my hand collided with something. My eyes popped open and I realized my head wasn't resting on my pillow at all, it was on someone's chest. Ron! Oh! What was he doing in here? Not that I minded at all. I peered up to see that his eyes were still closed and he appeared to be sleeping, so I snuggled in to him and closed my eyes too. I heard a sigh come from him.

"Good mornin love" he whispered into my hair.

"Oh hi. I thought you were sleeping" I said sheepishly.

" I was, but you moved and woke me"

"Oh sorry."

"I'm not" he said stroking my cheek with his thumb, causing me to break out into a blush. I heard Ron chuckle. Yeah haha Hermione is blushing. What else is new!

"So" I said, "What do you wanna do today Ron?".

"Hmmm.. I'm not sure. This is nice though, we could do this all day and I wouldn't mind at all mione" he said winking at me.

I slapped him across the chest, trying my best not to laugh because it was exactly what I was thinking.

"You're lazy. If you could stay in bed all year you would" I said rolling my eyes.

"No! Well maybe, if it was this bed. I like it. It has stuff my bed doesn't" he smirked.

"Like what? Girly bedding?" I giggled.

"No. You." He whispered, blushing a deep crimson.

He was so cute. I loved this new side of Ron.

"We'll I'd stay in this bed all year too. I wouldn't even bring a book" I said, kissing him on the cheek and sitting up.

I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Come on Ron, were going to actually do something today" I said pulling him up in to a sitting position.

"Like what?" He asked getting excited.

"Well what do you wanna do?" I asked. "It has to be an outside activity".

"Oh alright" he huffed. "How bout swimming?"

Ron shirtless yes please.

"Sure" I said a bit too excitedly.  
"Lucky for us I have a swimming pool in my backyard".

"First I'm gunna go make us some breakfast, you get changed in your room and ill meet you down there" I said already opening up my drawer to find my blue bikini. And wrap around.

I put them on and threw my hair up in a ponytail. Then I made my way downstairs to make us some breakfast.

I stood there with the fridge open trying to decide what to make us to eat when I felt him pull on my hair. I turned my head to see him smiling down at me. " hey beautiful" he said.

"You need to get your eyes checked" I said rolling my eyes.

"No I don't. Your beautiful. Get over it mione. Nothing you say or do will ever change my opinion." He said.

I shook my head as I blushed and turned back to the fridge.

"Ron? What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Whatever you feel like making love" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I rested the back of my head against his chest and sighed. A girl could get used to this. "Cereal it is" I said.

"Sounds good to me" he said as he reached around me to grab the milk out of the fridge.

I went to grab the cereal. I chose my Special K vanilla almond that I always eat and brought out the captain crunch I bought just for Ron because if my parents saw that in the house they would flip, being dentists and all.

After breakfast Ron pulled my arm. "Come on mione let's go swimming!" He yelled.

"Ron, you've got to wait half an hour before you can swim."

"Oh" he said, hanging his head.

"Come on, we can still go outside" I said pulling him toward the back door.

Ron's POV

I could tell today was going to be a good day as Hermione pulled me out the doors and I saw her huge under ground pool. Wow I could fit my whole family in this thing and I mean all the extended family too not just my siblings and parents.


End file.
